


Tale of The Stories Novel 1

by SonicFan8967



Series: Tale of The Stories [1]
Category: Tale of The Stories
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Spiritual, Suicide, Symbolism, Thriller, Trauma, Violence, War, science-fantasy, warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFan8967/pseuds/SonicFan8967
Summary: "Only the dead have seen the end of war."-PlatoFive beings had shaped together a country that will never be separated but when war sparks, will there be anyone to stop it? A couple of beings have the right to try and stop a deadly war that will take perseverance, hardwill, and bravery to fill their souls and make it to the end to tell their story, their tale of their stories.No matter what, they must make it or their deaths will be all for nothing.





	Tale of The Stories Novel 1

Long ago, there appeared five different beings ranging in from medium to humungous in their size.  
The first being is the Duvlose. Duvlose’s are smaller than the rest of the beings but their amount of fur makes them live in the coldest regions it has to offer. Duvlose’s stood up on two legs and can run on all fours, yet they mostly favor standing up on their two hind legs. Duvlose’s can also quickly adapt to any environment, hot to cold and they have sharp fangs they can use to eat, carry, and of course, to fend off offenders. Duvlose’s have long, slightly round ears at which they hear even the most quietest of sounds and males have manes around their collarbone while females have long, feminine manes on their head. Duvlose’s are gentle creatures and help out their kind, as well as others, in whichever problem they may have.

The second being is the Qansten. Qansten’s are tall, big dragon-like creatures that are mostly called Dragoons or Dramanas. The reason for the name “Dramanas” is because they favor bathing themselves in Mana Pools, which regenerates their mana pouches deep inside of their body; which also causes their blood to turn to any color in any colored Mana Pool. Qansten’s have very textile fur and scales, making them a favorite with Duvlose’s as they can shed their skin and their beautiful fur and scales can be made into fabulous clothing. Most Qansten’s do not have wings, but they can release their huge, reflecting wings when in need of transportation. Qansten’s are one of the toughest beings, making them good with certain fights and they don’t need ears to listen, they have super echolocation at which they can hear any sound but not the quietest of sounds, unfortunately.

The third being is the Tishtone. Also called the Mirits, they are half-horse and half-dragoon, trotting on all fours. The Tishtone’s can be able to turn into specter-like Mirits at which they are associated with spirits. Tishtone’s have remarkable fur and scale color tone as to whichever mood they are in, the color of their fur and scale can change. Unlike Qansten’s, they do not shed their fur and scales rather they clean it or repair it with Magi to make sure they last a lifetime. Tishtone’s love to fish and they benefit the other beings to keeping them healthy with Magi and Xip. 

The fourth being is the Daisuse. Daisuse are alien-like beings that stand up on their two legs and have a remarkable feature of having long, tube-like ears. The hair inside the ear enables them to connect to other beings minds and other organs, making them perfect doctors. They have long yet smart minds, giving their head a long and strong skull underneath. Their eyes can understand all types of emotions, whether in secret or deep within their minds and they have been going to a strange planet with their own oval-shaped ships filled with Magi and Light.

And the fifth being is the Vlableavian or Vlab for short. Vlab’s are a combined species of gorilla, bear, and eagle yet they can perfectly stand on their hind legs without no problems. Vlab’s are mysterious creatures, some are friendly and some are hostile. They mostly favor hunting other types of species, like Mambs, Cowmanas, and more that feature tasty meat for their kind. But, they mostly hunt by flying, making them one of the best avians throughout the land.

All beings gave peace to one another and they all named the land Glarura. Peace was established throughout the land and the first five beings were granted as the rulers of Glarura but the fifth being soon left for an unknown reason. Nevertheless, the land still ran with four leaders and every being was at peace with one another.

But, another tale will tell the truth behind the first. A tale filled with loss and war.


End file.
